Pride
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Blake's blossoming relationship with Sun is put to the test when Adam returns. Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

June 2nd.  
>Sun finally asked me out today. Neptune and Scarlet let slip he's been trying to find the right time to do it about a month ago, so I wasn't too surprised. He asked me out on a date Tukson's. It's under new management now, which is curious, but he knows I love the store. He bought me about seven books before finally asking me. I was glad to say yes. The word boyfriend still sounds weird to me, though. He's kind of more than just a "boyfriend." He's really nice. And sweet. I'm glad he asked me.<p>

June 5th.  
>He took me to the movies today. I can't believe him sometimes. He can hardly remember where he leaves his Scroll or where his dorm is, but he remembered I said I liked watching old horror movies from a conversation we had months ago. The original Nightmare on Elm Street is just as good as I remember it. It's a little difficult to watch a movie when he's shivering though. He should really button his shirt more often. I mean, I don't mind but…<p>

June 7th.  
>He really does steal all the food he eats. I watched him snatch an apple from a fruit cart with his tail. He just did it without thinking. I've gotta stay on top of him, make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble. Last we need is wanted posters of his face around Vale for stealing me flowers. It's a cute sentiment, but...<p>

June 10th.  
>Watching him work out is…<p>

Wow…

Very distracting.

I should really ask him to put a shirt on next time…

I won't, but I should. I almost dropped a free weight on my foot when he started doing sit-ups.

He reminds me of Hinata from volume 4 of Ninjas of Love. The strong back, broad shoulders… abs.

Yeah.

His parents did a good job on him. I'll thank them eventually.

June 14th.  
>He still asks if he can hold my hand. It's been almost two weeks and he still asks if he can hold my hand. I honestly can't believe him. Of course he can hold my hand, why does he have to ask? He knows it makes me blush. He's just doing it to make me blush. What an immature little… ugh! If he does it again I'm just going to say no. See what happens…<p>

June 15th.  
>He left a bouquet flowers at the window today. I guess he got here early in the morning and didn't want to wake me up. He's so sweet. There was even some catmint mixed in with the orchids… I might be a little high right now. The card said he wanted to meet up some time today. Can't wait to see what he has planned. I hope it's more catmint…<p>

June 19th  
>Yang likes to tease me about how close I'm getting to Sun. Honestly, I don't mind. I started realizing she probably has a crush on someone in Beacon. She makes these interesting sighing noises sometimes, as if she's imagining something. Or someone. I'll ask Sun to be less flirty when he comes over. Last I want is to put one of my friends at odds. Surprisingly Weiss hasn't said much about the issue. Less surprising when Sun usually brings Neptune over.<p>

June 23rd  
>He smells like banana cake. I hadn't realized how strong the scent was until now. I never even liked bananas, but on him… It just smells so welcoming. Like coming home after a long day. His arms are warm and strong and he's a really good cuddler. I could hear his heartbeat while we lay together. I'm not sure if he was nervous or excited or both. It was cute, either way. It's nice to know your feelings are reciprocated.<p>

June 28th.  
>We went to the beach today. Just the two of us. The water was warm and the people were nice. He wore even less of a shirt than I'm used to. A couple girls tried flirting with him when they passed by. I've never glared at someone so hard before. Dust, I feel like such a child, feeling this possessive over a stupid, attractive boy. I just don't want some little vixen to catch his eye… not that I think he'd cheat. He's honestly too nice of a guy… okay I guess I'm venting just a lot. I just really like him. He's sweet and nice and attractive and funny. I think I might be falling for him...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

July 2nd.

Sun likes to do these butterfly kisses that are honestly really cute but… I get so excited when he comes so close. I keep thinking he's coming in for an actual kiss. We still haven't actually kissed though. I'm starting to grow a little concerned. It's been the better part of a month… is he scared? I've never asked him if he's kissed anyone before… I haven't even considered if I might be his first girlfriend. I should ask… Would that be offensive? Implying he's never had a girlfriend? Is that something guys would take offense to? I'm probably overthinking this...

July 3rd.

I'm his first girlfriend. He's never dated anyone before. He's never even kissed before. He's gone from being hot to being adorable with one conversation. I'll wait until he kisses me first. I don't want to rush him, I want this to be really special for him. Honestly I feel a little bad he won't be my first kiss…

July 6th

I gave him a full-body massage today. I couldn't keep my hands off him, his muscles are just so… _enchanting_. It's like someone sculpted him out of marble, I can't believe this boy is so… Dust. Wow. I _really_ need to thank his parents.

July 10th

We went skinny dipping last night. It was his idea, of course. The crystal clear pond water in Forever Fall leaves nothing to the imagination. We even shared chocolate and kisses under the full moon. It was exactly like chapter 12. Except we didn't… we didn't _do_ anything. I honestly prefer it like this. No rush, no desperate need for one another's bodies. We can go at our own pace… I hope I'm not more interested in him than he is in me.

July 16th

His calloused hands are always so curious whenever he touches me. Like he wants to explore every inch of my curves but is too respectful to go anywhere half decent. I think I should let him know it's okay if he wants to touch more. I'd honestly be glad if he did.

July 17th

Weiss walked in on us making out today. I thought I'd texted Yang to keep her and her sister out of our room for an hour, but apparently Yang's Scroll never received the message. Weiss didn't look too happy about the arrangement and she's been spraying air-freshener for the past hour. She says it smells like 'sin.'

July 23rd

Sun _really_ enjoys making out. He's only been doing it for two weeks and he's already nearly an expert. I love it when his tail wraps around my wrist, like he's trying to pull me in closer. Like he can't get enough of my body. It's amazing.

July 28th

I felt like someone was following me, today. I'm not sure if I'm just paranoid or if I really am sending someone, it's hard to tell. Maybe it was Ruby playing a prank on me, she's fast enough I might miss her if she ran past. Yeah, that's probably it. Yang most likely put her up to this.

July 29th

Sun and I watched another old horror film on his Scroll. Apparently Neptune hacked his device so he can stream any movie whenever he wants. He refuses to do it to my Scroll, though. Clever boy. He'll keep me around a lot longer with gifts like these.


End file.
